


Villain might-I don’t have a title yet

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: Anxiety, Betrayal, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Medical stuff, Violence, doctors and such, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: ‘Being a doctor in one of the biggest hospitals ER’s in Tokyo was never easy. Treating injured villains only adds to the stress. When you arrive one night you find almost the entire hospital is empty, and for good reason.’‘There will always be a reason why you meet people. Either you need to change your life, or you’re the one that’ll change theirs.’





	Villain might-I don’t have a title yet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teaser trailer for an upcoming fic. I planned to write this like a year and a half ago and i finally have a plot thought out....kinda. Enjoy this tidbit in the meantime!!

You peeked through the window to the operating room door. There sitting slumped against the far wall, was none other than the number one villain. The feared king of demons. All might. His hand clutched his left side where blood was oozing steadily from a gaping wound. You were to far to be certain but you could’ve sworn you saw bone and intestine. 

 

“Genji, i need you to assist me,” you stated turning to face the young nurse. 

 

“With all do respect that’s too dangerous.”

 

“Oh, and your idea isn’t? The second you put the tranquilizer in him he’ll start swinging. Only an idiot wouldn’t realize they’ve been drugged.”

 

“What do you suggest then?”

 

“I can heal the more major wounds. Get him up on his feet. He knows the cops are here. He’ll leave the second he’s capable of moving,” you shrugged, despite your voice shaking. Yes, you were scared. But that fear had to wait. You had lives to save. People to help. Genji still seemed skeptical. You took a deep breath trying to steady yourself. 

 

“He doesn’t want to risk being caught. Obviously why he caused so much confusion and took hostages. Let me heal him and he’ll run for it,” you added to help further his understanding. He pursed his lips glancing at you warily as he started back down the hall. 

 

“If this doesn’t work he’ll be twice as strong and we’ll be out of choices to stop him,” he retorted. You set your shoulders turning to face the door. 

 

“It’s not our job to stop him. It’s our job to heal and keep people safe. So shut up and listen,” you hissed.


End file.
